monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Khepri
Encyclopedia Entry: Golden scarabs that live in groups in the ruins of the desert region. They appeared out of nowhere in the ruins that became abandoned after losing their original master, pharaoh, and started living there unnoticed. They excel at manipulation of demonic energy, and they have the habit of gathering the demonic energy released by monsters normally or during sex, rolling it into a spherical form, carrying it, and storing it in the ruins of their home. When a human man enters the ruins, they rush him in a big group and drag him away to the king’s bedroom. A man carried off to the bedroom will end up having sex with each and every member of the group of khepri, one after another, while receiving their passionate hospitality. On this occasion, they will pour all the balls of demonic energy that they saved up just for this day into the man one by one. Due to this, the man’s body and lust / stamina, are restored and activated. No matter how much he has sex with them, he never feels tired, never loses his erection, and never runs out of energy. And the man who is showered in plenty of their demonic energy through sex and receives the balls of vast amounts of demonic energy within his body ends up gradually changing into an extremely powerful incubus. Even a man who just keeps getting ravished by them and tossed about by the other-worldly pleasure in the beginning will eventually seek them out on his own, ravish them, and command them to have sex with him instead of just getting ravished by them as he becomes more powerful as an incubus. By the time that all of the khepri have learned the taste of the man who will be their master, the situation is the opposite of the way it was in the beginning. They will be at the mercy of the man’s infinite lust and become prisoners of the pleasure and spirit energy given to them by the man. In this way, the “kings” of the khepri are born on the vacant thrones. After obtaining a king to serve, they fully display their original devoted disposition. They end up serving him with all their hearts, waiting on him hand and foot, feeding him, and attending him through the night as servants, soldiers, and wives of the king. The man who became king will end up living in the ruins that were adjusted by them to be more comfortable, eating home-cooked feasts that they poured all their love into, and having sex with the khepri as much as he wants whenever he feels like it. It’s their pleasure to serve and work for the king, especially when they are chosen as the king’s sexual partner and their body is desired. That’s what makes them happier and more ecstatic than anything. Their goal is the same as that of the pharaoh’s, the restoration of the formerly lost kingdoms. The area around the ruins where a king was born will change into a demon realm, but it is said that whether it will change into a “bright green demon realm,” from the king performing his duties as a statesmen even while making love with them day after day, or a “dark demon realm,” from the king drowning in their bodies and devotion, spending every day indulging in sex without restraint, depends on the man chosen as king. Encyclopedia Pages Khepri.png Image Gallery Khepri 1.jpg Pharaoh 2.jpg Category:Mamono Category:Beetle Family Category:Insect / Bug Category:Desert Region Category:Subspecies